Skyfall
by killerqueen04
Summary: Bella llega a ese pequeño pueblo tratando de escapar de su muy duro pasado. ¿Edward? Edward es un pianista que ha perdido la inspiación para componer. Ambos serán puestos a prueba por el destino. ¿Acaso ellos podrán encontrar en el uno al otro la esperanza de conseguir una vida mejor? AU / OOC
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:**

¡Hola! Pues este es mi primer fic de Twilight, asi que es algo totalmente nuevo para mí este fandom, xDD Ya llevó dos años escribiendo para fanfiction, específicamente en el fandom de Bleach, asi que no soy nueva en FF pero sí en el fandom de Twilight, xDD No conozco a Twilight sólo por las pelis, sino por que me leí hace muchooo muchooo muchooo tiempo atrás los libros y eso, pero ya, dejaré mi vida aparte, xDD

Esta historia es M, aun no tiene contenido adulto en cuanto a erotismo se refiere, pero sí lo tendra en el futuro. es Un Alternal Universe y contiene Out of Character de casi todos los pjs. Otra cosa, el Aro de este fic NO es el de la peli, por que realmente es bastante feo, xDD sino el Aro que describió Meyer.

**DISCLAIMER:**

La saga de Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, sin embargo la temática de esta historia Si me pertenece. El título de esta historia es a base de la canción Skyfall de Adele, tampoco me pertenece.

**No sean muy duros conmigo xDD**

**Ahora sí, disfruten y por favor dejen reviews ;)**

* * *

**I**

Unos ojos achocolatados se posaron sobre el cambiante paisaje. A penas podía apreciarlo debido a la velocidad del tren. Al menos había visto uno que otro árbol, además de las montañas, pero ciertamente deseaba con todo su ser el que aquel tren se detuviera, para así poder apreciarlo todo de cerca. Así podría caminar un rato, observar el ambiente…

Negó la cabeza ante la idea de que el tren se detuviera. No, ella debía llegar al pequeño pueblo de Forks. Era la única forma para que ella pudiera sobrevivir y comenzar de nuevo. Siendo una nueva persona.

Su nombre era Isabella, Bella Volturi, antiguamente Bella Swan. La chica dudaba de que tuviera que utilizar ese apellido (Volturi) después de todo, ella no se había casado con su propietario, sino que convivía con él. Pero debido a que él la obligaba a utilizarlo, pues no le quedo de otra que siempre presentarse como una Volturi.

Bella era la hija menor de un ebrio miembro de la mafia y de una prostituta de alta 'jerarquía'. Renée Swan no era una prostituta de las calles, sino una 'dama de compañía' de hombres ricos, principalmente de mafiosos. Bella había tenido un hermano mayor, Riley, su gran amigo y protector. Su hermano siempre la protegía de los maltratos de sus padres, y en más de una ocasión planeo escapar con ella, pero lamentablemente, ellos siempre los encontraban, y luego de una gran y dolorosa paliza, los encerraban en una bodega, hasta que aprendieran a que no debían escapar. Pero ella no sabía si ellos dos eran masoquistas, porque luego de ser encerrados y torturados, siempre planeaban escapar para encontrar su libertad.

Cuando tenía quince años, su adorado hermano, fue asesinado, presuntamente mandado a matar por su propio padre. Riley soñó siempre con ser un policía, para así vengarse de su padre y madre y encerrarlos en la cárcel. Jamás pudo conseguirlo, porque cuando su padre se enteró de que él había sido aceptado en la academia de policías de Arizona, él lo mando a matar. Ese día, el mundo de Bella se destruyó. Él era su amigo, su adorado hermano, su protector, su todo… y estaba muerto, por culpa de sus padres.

La chica huyo de la casa, y debido a su ingenuidad, y su inocencia, se fue a vivir con Aro Volturi, el líder de la mafia más impórtate y peligrosa de Arizona, los mismos que tenían como nombre el apellido de Aro. No había una mafia más tenebrosa y peligrosa que esa. Todo el que se fuera en contra de Los Volturi, corría el riesgo de ser asesinados, junto a toda su familia.

Claro, eso ella no lo sabía, al menos no del todo.

Bella si sabía que él, el hombre que la había acogido en su casa, aquel que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, era líder de la mafia, más sin embargo, no sabía las técnicas utilizadas por estos.

Aro era un hombre apuesto, inteligente y astuto. Él la acogió en su casa, y la hizo su 'mujer', proveyéndole todo lo que su familia jamás le otorgo, incluso 'cariño' si es que podía llamarle de esa manera. Él fue el primero en poseerla, pero a pesar de todo esto, Bella, en estos momentos, dudaba que ella hubiese estado alguna vez enamorada de él. Sólo tenía quince años cuando ocurrió todo eso, ella no sabía nada del amor, no sabía nada de la vida, sólo del sufrimiento y el dolor. Y él le ofreció compañía, le ofreció la oportunidad de no estar sola, le proveyó una casa. Sí, sólo una casa, porque ellos jamás tuvieron un hogar.

Para todos los empleados de él, ella era la señora Volturi. Debían tratarla con respeto y proveerle todo lo que ella quisiera. Incluso si ella deseaba matar a alguien, sólo debía chasquear los dedos y pedirle a Felix o Dimitri que eliminaran a la persona que ella deseara. Claro, ella jamás hizo eso, matar era algo horrible para ella.

Los años pasaron, y con el tiempo ella comenzó a darse cuenta de que era sólo la muñeca de porcelana de él. Todo lo que Aro deseara, ella debía cumplirlo. Cortar su cabello y mantenerlo siempre sobre sus hombros. Bella había prometido a su hermano siempre tener su cabello largo, porque él adoraba su textura y su color y siempre le peinaba cuando ella era pequeña. Con Aro, esa promesa se rompió, porque él le ordenó-de muy mala manera- a cortar su cabello, su melena antes llegaba a su cintura, ahora estaba sobre sus hombros, con sus flequillos cortados para un solo lado. Debía utilizar el perfume de Chanel, mandado a buscar por él a Francia, no podía utilizar una colonia de flores, porque él las detestaba y más las que ella usaba. Solía decir que eran baratas y para zorras, no para ella. Su ropa debía ser de marca también, vaqueros marca Armani, tacones de Guess, bolsas de Bvlgari, relojes Cartier, joyas Tous, y vestidos de Dior. Sabía que muchas chicas morían por tener un guardarropa como el de ella, pero si le dieran a escoger entre vivir en un pueblo pequeño, vestir camisas a cuadros y vaqueros, estar sin maquillaje y con su cabello largo, a cambio de todo lo que tenía, ella felizmente lo aceptaría.

Siempre había sido una chica sencilla, que le encantaba vestir camisas a cuadros y vaqueros que conseguía en las rebajas, a lucir como una muñeca de moda todo el tiempo. Muchas veces pensaba que ella no era mejor que su madre. Renée era una puta por dinero, ella una puta por joyas y ropas. La única diferencia estaba en que su madre lo hacía con distintos hombres, ella con uno solo, pero de igual forma estaba mal. ¿Dónde estaba ese príncipe azul del que su hermano siempre le estaba hablando, aquel que la protegería de todo, aquel que formaría una familia con ella? ¿Existía un príncipe para ella? ¿Uno que no fuera un mafioso?

Ella jamás podía salir o estar en la casa sin maquillaje y mucho menos despeinada. Aro se molestaba bastante si Bella deseaba estar con una camiseta informal, vaqueros y sin maquillaje alguno, eso era inaceptable para él. Ella debía lucir siempre sensual y atractiva, era cierto que lo era sin maquillaje y desnuda, porque para él ella era una princesa, pero cuando estaba bien vestida y con maquillaje, su condición de princesa se elevaba a diosa, y eso le fascinaba a él. Su orgullo masculino se elevaba al llevar a su 'mujer' a las reuniones con otros mafiosos, todos hablaban sobre lo hermosa que era su acompañante, y su ego aumentaba ante las miradas de envidia de los otros hombres.

Cada vez que saliera de compras, debía ir con Jane o Heidi, mientras que Felix y Demetri la esperaban en el auto, armados. Lástima le daba a aquel que llegase a mirarla, porque era probable de que fuera lo último que volviera a ver. A más de un chico de secundaria le dieron una paliza por sólo hablar con ella, y qué decir de aquel chico que había bailado una pieza con ella en el baile de graduación. ¡Jamás volvieron a saber de él! Además de que esa fue la primera de las muchísimas veces en las que él la golpeaba, y la llamaba "puta", además de que ese día la violó en repetidas ocasiones, gritándole miles de obscenidades y otorgándole decenas de bofetadas en su rostro. Bella lloró como nunca esa noche, se sintió sucia y mal, porque aquel pobre chico quizás había muerto de una manera horrible por sólo bailar un vals con ella.

Ella adoraba los dulces y las fresas con chocolate eran su perdición. Frente a él, o uno de sus 'niñeros' jamás podía consumirlos, o era regañada con un "_Engordaras y lucirás horrible_" logrando que su autoestima se arrastrara por los suelos. Estaba permanentemente a dieta, y en más de una ocasión, él le había sugerido hacerse uno que otro arreglo cosmético, algo que ella se rehusaba. ¡Jamás iba a entrar a un quirófano para una cirugía plástica! Bella se escondía en las tardes, cuando él no estaba, y con ayuda de –una no muy complacida- Heidi, compraba chocolates y otros dulces.

Había soportado demasiado por casi seis años. De ser una adolescente de quince años, se convirtió en una mujer madura, 'ama de casa', mujer de un mafioso, de veintiún años. Cuando era niña soñaba con ser maestra o escritora, siempre se le había dado muy bien el escribir, de hecho, en su niñez se había ganado uno que otro premio de literatura en la escuela. A Bella le gustaba escribir sus pensamientos, le encantaba moldear su dura vida y volverla en una historia con esperanza… una historia con un final feliz.

Pero en su realidad, ella no tenía nada, absolutamente nada.

Por eso había escapado, por eso se hallaba en ese tren, con un rumbo al azar. Desde hacía mucho que lo había planeado, por eso cada vez que Aro le otorgaba su tarjeta de crédito, Bella sacaba pequeñas cantidades (para no levantar sospechas) y las guardaba. Gracias a Dios nadie había sospechado. Por eso el día anterior, cuando él salió del país a arreglar unos asuntos en Voltera, llevándose a Demetri -el más astuto y listo de sus dos guardias- dejando a Felix-al que le importaba una mierda lo que realmente pasara con ella, después de que se pudiera follar a Heidi- ella logró escapar.

Había corrido hasta la estación del tren y dejándolo a la suerte, dejó que sus dedos escogieran el lugar al que iría. Un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks. Compró su boleto de ida, y se subió a él. Cubrió su cabello con una bufanda negra y se colocó unos lentes oscuros, para así evitar ser reconocida. En vez de lucir alguna de sus ropas de marca, optó por unos viejos vaqueros y una blusa blanca, que leía "_Yo amo Arizona_" la que adquirió en la estación del tren. Se colocó unas zapatillas deportivas y tomó su pequeña mochila que sólo contenía lo básico.

Eso había sido hacia cuatro horas atrás. Ahora ella estaba en ese tren, relajada porque había logrado escapar, con su rostro recostado sobre la ventana del tren, dándole las gracias-mentalmente- a Dios por permitirle escapar de ese terrible lugar. No podía negar de que en el momento en que se subió en aquel tren, ella temió por ser descubierta. Estaba segura de que Aro iba a estar furioso, y el castigo que le iba a otorgar no iba a ser nada bueno. De eso estaba segura. Imaginaba que volvería a ser violada y golpeada una y otra y otra vez.

Suspiró, permitiendo que la sombra de una sonrisa se reflejara en sus labios. Ahora comenzaba de nuevo. Ya no era Bella Volturi, sino Bella Swan, una chica sencilla, proveniente de Arizona y que comenzaría su vida de cero. Alquilaría una casa pequeña, una que tuviera un lindo jardín lleno de margaritas y tulipanes, además de que buscaría un empleo. Tenía tanto tiempo libre en la mansión Volturi que solía leer novelas de romance, de acción y detectivescas, así que esperaba conseguir un empleo que tuviera que ver con la redacción o la escritura, pero como ella no poseía estudios universitarios, estaba consciente de que no podía ser muy exigente.

Horas después, el tren se detuvo en la pequeña y sencilla estación en ese alejado pueblo. Parecía la villa de uno de esos cuentos de hadas llevados al cine, un hermoso e interminable bosque se extendía por todos los alrededores, dándole un aspecto casi gótico. Pequeño, sencillo pero muy limpio y tranquilo, así podía describir su nuevo hogar. Forks. Riley soñaba vivir en un pueblo pequeño, donde podría ser policía y alejarse de su tormentosa familia. Lamentablemente no pudo vivir para cumplir ese sueño, por eso ella lo cumpliría por los dos, sobreviviría y viviría por los sueños de él y por los de ella. Bella Swan iba a ser libre, iba a ser una nueva persona y viviría como jamás lo había podido hacer, sin ataduras y sin miedos, siendo ella misma y haciendo lo que ella quisiera, no lo que otra persona deseara que ella hiciese. Jamás volvería a ser una muñeca de porcelana. Sonrió ante su promesa mental. _"No solo por mi"_ pensó, llevando su mano a su aun flácido vientre.

Cuando dudo por unos días el si debía escapar o seguir viviendo en ese infierno como lo había hecho durante seis años, se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Dos semanas, las suficientes como para que ella comenzara a soñar en esa inocente criatura. Absolutamente nadie lo sabía, era su secreto y debido a que no había tenido -gracias a Dios- ningún tipo de malestar, pues continúo siendo insospechado. Ella lo confirmó por su falta de ciclo menstrual, y por qué cuando adquirió una prueba de embarazo casera -a escondidas, por supuesto- lo había confirmado. Esa noticia fue el detonante para que ella decidiera marcharse y comenzar de nuevo junto a su pequeño bebe.

En cuanto tomó su mochila y salió de la estación de trenes, Bella mordió sus labios, pensando cual iba a ser su primer paso. Estar sola, en medio de un pueblo desconocido y sin nadie a quien recurrir era difícil.

Demasiado difícil.

_"Vamos, Bella, no te rindas ahora… lo más difícil ya ha pasado_" se animó mentalmente, sujetando fuertemente los agarres de su mochila negra.

Respiró hondo dos veces y luego comenzó a caminar con paso determinado. Por primera vez en su vida podía caminar de forma rápida y despreocupada, no tenía que caminar con una pose de dama de sociedad. Ella caminaba como cualquier chica.

Ella caminaba como Bella Swan.

Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y estuvo a punto de comenzar a saltar y a reírse como una desquiciada sino hubiera sido por que su mente le había advertido de que las personas la catalogaría como una demente y culminaría en el centro psiquiátrico más cercano y allí, probablemente se comunicarían con Aro… un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al imaginarse a Aro entrar a ese psiquiátrico, acompañado por su escolta.

Bella caminó en silencio por una pequeña calle, encontrándose con un negocio de artículos deportivos. En la puerta había un cartel que leía: _"Se necesita empleado para medio turno"._ No era nada del otro mundo, pero con algo se empezaba, ¿no? Bella meditó unos instantes si debía entrar y pedir información acerca del empleo o continuar su camino.

Ese fue el momento donde se percató de que ella realmente NO tenía un camino. Ella estaba sola, en medio de un pueblo y sin nada. Ella no tenía un techo donde pasar la noche. Tenía el dinero, sin embargo no tenía un lugar para dormir.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la chica entró a la tienda, haciendo que unas campanas sonaran en cuanto la puerta se abrió. La tienda era pequeña y se dedicaba más a la pesca y al alpinaje que a otros deportes. Y era más que obvio, teniendo en cuenta de que el pueblo estaba en medio de montañas. Caminó por los pasillos con extremo cuidado de no dejar caer nada. Ella brillaba por su extrema torpeza, por eso debía esforzarse muchísimo para no caminar con brusquedad y tumbar cualquier artículo de valor.

— ¿Hola?— llamó en cuanto llegó al mostrador. Allí no había rastros de vida. Pero tenía que haber alguien allí, porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio deja su tienda abierta estando sola? Bella se dirigió hasta la puerta que decía _"Sólo empleados" _y tocó con suavidad. La puerta era de madera y estaba pintada para imitar la caoba, pero en cuanto los nudillos de Bella la tocaron, ella supo al instante que esa puerta era una imitación barata. La madera era áspera, y la caoba era lisa, ella lo sabía por qué todas las puertas de la mansión de Aro tenían acabados de caoba.

La puerta se abrió y dejó al descubierto a un chico de más o menos su edad, de cabello rubio y de ojos claros. Su piel era blanca, no tanto como la de ella, pero si lo suficiente como para deducir que ese chico rara vez iba a la playa. Él sonrió, dejando al descubierto una bonita sonrisa. Era un chico atractivo, pero a Bella, realmente, no le interesaba. Ella era bastante… difícil cuando a gustos de chicos se trataba.

—H-Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?— tartamudeó él, ladeando la cabeza y tratando de mostrar una apariencia sexy. _"No puede ser"_ maldijo mentalmente Bella, tratando de mantener la sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

—Uhh, vine por lo del anuncio en la puerta. Dicen que necesitan un empleado a medio tiempo y pues me interesaría saber si tengo oportunidad de tomarlo— dijo Bella, en un tono casi monótono. Los ojos del chico destellaron de emoción. _"Dios, ¿acaso nunca ha visto a una chica?"_ ella no deseaba comenzar con el pie izquierdo, pero enserio, sólo había cruzado media palabra y ya comenzaba a sentirse hostiga e irritada.

Quizás esa no era una buena opción después de todo…

— ¡Claro!— exclamó él, caminando hasta el mostrador y buscó entre un mar de papeles. Bella se fue a parar frente al mostrador, tratando de mantener distancia con el chico los torpes movimientos del chico. —¡Ajá! Aquí está el contrato. Sólo fírmalo y quedas contratada— dijo, extendiéndole una pluma de tinta negra.

Bella arqueó una ceja — ¿Y eso es todo? ¿No hay entrevista? ¿Prueba de drogas? ¿Nada?— cuestionó, tomando el documento entre sus dedos y escrutándolo con su mirada. Pedía el nombre, teléfono, dirección y explicaba que cobraría unos $350 dólares al mes. No era mucho, pero al menos serviría para algo.

—Eres nueva por aquí, ¿verdad?— ella asintió. —Verás, ese letrero lleva más de dos años en la puerta y nadie había decidido cuestionar por el empleo porque es "_sumamente aburrido y no paga mucho_" así que podrás imaginar que cualquier persona que se interese en él es bien recibida— dijo sonriente el muchacho.

— ¿Y si fuera una delincuente? ¿No crees que confías demasiado?— no la vayan a tomar a mal, Bella sí deseaba el empleo porque realmente necesitaba comenzar a generar algo de dinero para cuando llegara su hijo, pero joder, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese muchacho? ¿Acaso no le preocupaba que ella fuera una criminal y terminara robándose todo?

Él, lejos de sentirse insultado, comenzó a reírse en voz alta. — ¿Una criminal en Forks?— una nueva oleada de risas — ¡Por favor! ¡Esto es lo más cómico que he escuchado en mi vida! Este lugar es demasiado monótono, aburrido y pequeño como para que a un criminal le interese— continúo riéndose él, provocando que ella se ruborizara por la vergüenza. Pero él tenía razón, ese pueblo era pequeño y monótono.

1 punto para el chico raro de la tienda

0 puntos para Bella

Bella tomó la pluma y firmó de una vez y por todas el papel, entregándoselo a…

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— cuestionó ella, sin interés alguno en otra cosa que no fuera una relación de patrono-empleada. Él sonrió.

—Mike Newton y tú eres…—leyó el documento —Isabella Swan…—

—Bella Swan— corrigió ella. No le gustaba ser llamada por su nombre verdadero. —Y bien, ¿Cuándo comienzo?— cuestionó, luego de que él guardara el contrato.

—Mañana mismo, si así lo deseas— la forma de filtrar del chico realmente le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza. Sólo le faltaba batir sus pestañas y lanzarle un beso a lo Jessica Rabbit, sólo que haciéndolo en versión masculina.

Alguien había entrado a la puerta, ella lo supo tan pronto escuchó las campanas sonar. —Vale, aquí estaré mañana. — ya, lo había logrado, tenía un empleo más o menos digno. Ya se las arreglaría con su jefe, pero al menos tenía el trabajo. —Oye Mike, por casualidad no sabes si hay algún lugar para rentar o algo por el estilo…—

—No, no tengo ideas…

— ¡Yo sí!— exclamó una voz melodiosa. Bella no pudo dejar de pensar que probablemente esa era la voz que tenían las hadas. Era "elevada" pero no al grado de ser considerada chillona. —Lamento interrumpir la conversación, pero yo sí conozco un lugar que están rentando. — Bella se volteó y se encontró con una chica de unos veintitantos, de baja estatura y de cabello corto. Bella comparó a la chica con una de las lindas ayudantes de Papá Noel en el Polo Norte. Tenía un aire de duende o elfo... en fin, algo místico. —De hecho, el lugar es mi casa… bueno, realmente es una pequeño apartamento en el jardín trasero, pero tiene dos cuartos, un baño y una pequeña sala de estar. — repuso ella con una sonrisa que iluminaba su hermoso rostro. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rojo y sus ojos color caramelo estaban resaltados por el maquillaje.

Bella no supo cómo responder. ¿Acaso debía responder con un "_oh por Dios, mil gracias_" o con un "_deseo verlo de inmediato_"? Ese era su dilema. En vez de utilizar su voz para decir cualquier cosa (enserio, CUALQUIER cosa), asintió la cabeza, provocando que la cantarina joven sonriera espléndidamente.

—Excelente. — murmuró, antes de dirigirse a Mike, quien parecía estar perdido. No siempre tenía la suerte de ver a dos hermosas mujeres entrar a su tienda… deseó que todos su días fueran así. —Hola Mike, ¿qué tal? Me alegro que estés bien…— ni siquiera había permitido que el chico respondiera —Emmet me ha enviado a buscar el equipo que él y Edward utilizarán esta semana. — finalizó ella, jugando con una soga roja de alpinismo. Mike asintió y se dirigió a lo que Bella imaginó que debía ser el almacén. —Y bien, ¿cómo te llamas?— cuestionó la chica, colocando toda su atención en ella.

—Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella— dijo con cierta timidez en la voz. No era lo mismo mostrarse irritada por los continuos intentos del filtreo a presentarse ante una chica que estaba tratando de ser amable con ella. Eran dos cosas diferentes y por lo tanto, eso contribuyó a que su actitud cambiara a una más sumisa y pacífica.

—Lindo nombre— sonrió la chica. No era una sonrisa falsa, sino una llena de sinceridad. La primera sonrisa sincera que Bella recibía en años. —Yo soy Alice Cullen. — se presentó ella, extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo. Bella la apretó momentáneamente y se percató en el hermoso (y definitivamente muy caro) anillo de matrimonio que tenía la joven.

Soltó la mano de la chica y peinó tras de su oreja un mechón de su cabello castaño. —Uhh, No quiero parecer apurada o algo por el estilo, pero ¿cuándo podré ver el apartamento?— preguntó en un hilo de voz Bella. Ella realmente esperaba que pudiera ocuparlo en uno o dos días, por lo menos sobreviviría durmiendo en la estación de policía o en cualquier otra parte mientras esperaba.

—Hoy mismo, si así lo deseas— chilló la chica con una amplia sonrisa. Bella frunció el ceño, sorprendida. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba a la gente en ese pueblo? ¿Acaso a nadie le importaba a quien metían en sus casas o le proveían empleos? ¿Enserio?

—Ahh, realmente necesito el lugar, porque no tengo donde dormir y todo eso, pero… ¿así de sencillo me lo vas a rentar? ¿No necesitas conocerme un poco antes de rentarme ese apartamento?— cuestionó Bella, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible. Alicen sonrió de lado.

—Nah, no tienes tipo de ser una criminal o una asesina a sueldo. Eres una chica normal, así que, ¿por que hacer todo un interrogatorio para sólo enterarme que asesinaste una cucaracha que molestaba en la cocina? — fue su respuesta.

Definitivamente, la gente en Forks era rara. Demasiada rara.

—Vale— fue su corta respuesta.

—¿Tienes auto?— Bella negó la cabeza. —Bien, pues yo te llevaré a casa. Estoy segura de que el apartamento de agradará. Es bastante espacioso y privado, además está equipado con todo lo que necesitas, desde muebles, camas, televisión, …— Alice continúo mencionando cada uno de los equipos que poseía el apartamento y eso hizo que Bella tragara en seco. Todo lo que ella estaba diciendo parecía costoso, demasiado costoso.

—Y-Yo no creo que pueda pagar la renta de ese apartamento. Parece ser demasiado costoso. — era una lástima, realmente a ella le agradaba Alice, pero no tenía el suficiente dinero como para pagar por un apartamento de esa magnitud. Lo que le pagarían en esa tienda era muy poco y debía dejar algo de dinero para la compra y para las atenciones médicas para el nacimiento de su bebe.

—No te preocupes, podemos llegar a un acuerdo de pago. Realmente el dinero es lo de menos en la familia— Alice no parecía estar en lo mínimo interesada por el dinero._ "Esta chica no deja de sorprenderme" _pensó Bella.

Mike llegó con dos mochilas, una roja y la otra azul, cada una tenía un par de cuerdas de alpinismos y demás materiales para escalar. Alice, con cierta dificultad, se echó a los hombros la mochila azul y pensaba hacer lo mismo con la roja, pero Bella se lo impidió. —Yo te ayudaré— se ofreció con amabilidad, tomando la pesada mochila y echándosela a los hombros. —Hasta luego, Mike, vendré en la mañana— avisó mientras caminaba tras de Alice.

La pequeña muchacha se detuvo frente a un automóvil deportivo. Era un precioso BMW negro, con cristales ahumados y tan brilloso que Bella pudo ver su reflejo a la perfección. Ella estaba hecha un desastre. Su cabello castaño aun no pasaba de sus hombros y estaba revuelto, estaba ojerosa y más pálida que de costumbre. Alice abrió la cajuela del auto y ambas procedieron a colocar las pesadas mochilas allí.

—Ahh, hombres, son tan perezosos. — murmuró Alice, cerrando la cajuela y sacudiendo sus manos sin interés. —Bien, es hora de irnos. — Bella mordió sus labios, ella no podía engañar a esa chica. No podía ocultar algo que dentro de un par de meses se notaría.

—Alice, yo no dije que…— la muchacha alzó su vista para verle —yo estoy embarazada y realmente no sé si eso cambié el contrato de arrendamiento. — dijo en un hilo de voz. Alice alzó elevó una de sus cejas y luego sonrió. Era una pequeña sonrisa, no tan amplia como las que le había dedicado al comienzo, pero si lo suficientemente notable como para hacer que Bella dejara de temblar.

—No hay problema, Bella. Esa en sin duda alguna una razón mucho más fuerte para que yo te ayude, ¿no crees?— Bella mordió sus labios y asintió. —Bien, vamos a casa— las dos chicas se subieron al auto.

Alice puso andar el automóvil y Bella recostó su cabeza sobre el frío cristal de la ventanilla, observando con el rabillo del ojo la frondosa vegetación. Todo allí era del más intenso verde, aparte de haber muchísimo musgo. Incluso con el aire acondicionado puesto, Bella podía sentir el fresco aroma a bosque húmedo.

—¿De dónde vienes, bella?— cuestionó Alice, luego de un par de minutos de silencio. Bella se incorporó y observó por unos instantes el camino.

—Arizona— respondió.

—Es bastante caliente allá, me preguntó como irás a adaptarte en un lugar tan frío y húmedo como este. — era más bien un monólogo de la chica, por lo que Bella no respondió nada. —¿Y el padre de la criatura? ¿él sabe algo?— titubeó Alice, no muy segura si ese era un camino lo suficientemente fuerte como para construir una conversación.

Y definitivamente no lo era.

_"oh oh" _ La conversación repentinamente estaba dirigiéndose a un tema que ella sinceramente no estaba preparada para platicar. Era demasiado repentino y las cicatrices de su corazón aun no habían comenzado a sanar. De hecho, ella estaba consciente de que pasaría muchísimo tiempo antes de que su corazón sanara. El tema de Aro era difícil, angustioso y le provocaba miedo. El más puro e intenso miedo de lo que él haría. Ella no sólo había huido por ella, sino por querer que su bebe naciera en un lugar tranquilo, lleno de amor y paz, no en un hogar lleno de maltratos y con olor a muerte.

—No, él me abandonó— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Había muchísimos casos de chicas que eran abandonadas por sus parejas estando embarazada, así que era lo más sencillo. Aparte de ser bastante _cliché_.

—Hay hombres muy crueles en este mundo— comentó Alice, creyéndose lo dicho por Bella. —Realmente, hombres como esos no merecen ser padres. — fue la respuesta de ella.

—Definitivo— Bella estaba más que de acuerdo con ella. Aro no merecía ser padre.

**xXxXxXx**

Bella se quedó sin palabras al momento de bajarse del auto. La casa de los Cullen… ¡no, joder no, eso no era una casa, eso era una mansión! Era enorme. Era fabulosa, sencillamente la casa más espectacular que ella había visto en su vida. No era una mansión antigua y sobrecargada de columnas y balcones, sino que era una casa muy _chic _con una arquitectura muy al Siglo 21. Todo era en cristales y dejaba al descubierto un salón de estar muy moderno, aparte de tener una lujosa y muy_ fancy_ cocina.

_"Dios santo" _fue lo único que el cerebro de Bella pudo procesar. Los jardines eran estupendos, amplios y bien arreglados. Por lo mínimo, allí debía tener al menos a tres jardineros para mantener ese jardín de película. —Es hermosa tú casa— balbuceó Bella, sujetando su pequeño y muy simple equipaje.

—Técnicamente, no es mi casa— Bella se volteó a verla. —Es la casa de mis padres adoptivos, pero mis hermanos, mi esposo y yo vivimos aquí con ellos. — añadió, abriendo la cajuela de su automóvil.

—Pero… pero, ¿qué dirán ellos?— cada momento que pasaba, Bella dudaba más de la salud mental de la pequeña muchacha. Alice se rió y negó la cabeza.

—Despreocúpate, ellos creen ciegamente en mi palabra así que le agradarás— Alice se volteó y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. Bella se quedó allí, mirándola sorprendida. — ¡Ven! Vamos, no es como si en esta casa vivieran vampiros o cualquier otra cosa— bromeó, abriendo la puerta. Tímidamente, Bella la siguió.

Si el exterior de la casa le había robado el aliento, el interior provocó que el alma de Bella se le fuera a los pies. Esa casa… oh Dios, esa casa, era demasiado asombrosa. El interior era cálido y era iluminado de forma natural por todas las ventanas que había allí. El paisaje era sencillamente espectacular, desde la sala se podían ver las montañas. Todo allí era estupendo.

Una mujer muy elegante y de cabellera castaña salió de la cocina. Su cabellera era larga y poseía más o menos el mismo color de ojos que Alice. —Esme, esta es Bella Swan, está embarazada y le he ofrecido el apartamento del jardín trasero— a Bella le sorprendió que Alice no hablara con rodeos. Ella no fue con un, _"verás, ella no tiene casa y necesita donde quedarse porque está embarazada y no puede dormir bajo de un puente, así que por qué no alquilarle el apartamento" _

Y si Alice la había sorprendido, la mujer que debía ser Esme la sorprendió aun más. —Entonces, bienvenida. El apartamento tiene todo limpio y está en orden. Si necesitas algo, sólo déjalo saber. — ¿pero qué carajos le pasaba a la gente en este mundo? ¿Dejaban entrar a cualquier extraño a las casas así por que si? ¿Pero qué estaba pasando con esta gente? Había dos opciones, o por primera vez el mundo y la vida estaban de acuerdo con ella y estaban tratando de hacer que su existencia fuera más sencilla y por eso habían puesto a tantas personas alrededor de ella o… esa gente estaba loca y eran asesinos. Probablemente la estrangularían en la noche mientras dormía y le quitarían los órganos…

_"Calma, Bella. No tienes pruebas de ello" _

La prueba sería cuando viera el dichoso túnel de luz. En ese momento, ella sabría que había muerto y que efectivamente, esa gente pertenecía a un culto satánico y le habían asesinado para quitar los órganos. O quizás no eran satánicos y vivían de la venta de órganos, porque joder, esa televisión plasma de 64 pulgadas no era nada económica…

—¿Gracias?— todo era tan repentino. _"Bella, por Dios, disfruta una vez en tú maldita vida el hecho de que las cosas te salen bien"_ se regañó mentalmente.

Esme sonrió y antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a la cocina, comentó —Y por cierto, felicidades, un bebe es la felicidad más pura que puede tener una mujer— Bella estaba casi segura que la voz de la mujer estaba rota. O quizás era su imaginación.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo, antes de que Alice decidiera mostrarle el camino al apartamento. Había que cruzar el extenso jardín trasero de los Cullen e internarse por lo que parecía ser un pequeño bosque y luego se encontraba el apartamento o como Bella le llamó mentalmente, su pequeña casa.

Era simple y sencillamente adorable. Lo que siempre había soñado, una pequeña casa, con un pequeño jardín y tener una simple vida. —Es pequeño, pero creo que…

—No, no, es perfecta— la interrumpió Bella, aguantando los deseos de llorar. Las hormonas del embarazo realmente estaban comenzando a afectarle. —Es adorable— Alice sonrió, para extenderle la llave de la puerta. Bella la tomó animada y se dirigió a ella, abriéndola con suavidad. Deseaba disfrutar ese momento al máximo.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Bella contuvo el aire. Las palabras de Esme eran ciertas. La pequeña casa estaba limpia y organizada, allí no había nada fuera de lugar. Todo resplandecía en pulcredad. Había una pequeña sala de estar con un mueble en cuero, una chimenea que estaba apagada y un pasillo bastante corto que encaminaba a lo que Bella dedujo debían ser las dos habitaciones y el cuarto de baño.

—Bien, creo que lo mejor será que te deje en lo que te acostumbras y descansas. No es bueno que te a fatigues en el embarazo, puede hacerle daño a tú bebe— comentó con suavidad Alice, recostándose del marco de la puerta. Bella asintió, dejando caer a un lado la bolsa con su mísero equipaje. —Bueno, te veré más tarde— Alice se volteó y se encaminó a la salida.

—Alice— la chica se detuvo y miró a Bella. —Gracias— la voz de Bella estaba llena de agradecimiento, mientras que sus ojos chocolate brillaban. Alice le sonrió amigablemente y asintió, para luego marcharse.

Su vida al fin comenzaba a tomar un rumbo positivo.

**xXxXxX**

Bella se movió en la cama, estirando uno de sus pies y sacándolo de las mantas blancas. Había desempacado hacían horas la poca ropa que había traído y fue visitada una vez más por Alice y Esme, quienes le presentaron al doctor Carlise Cullen. Él era un hombre maravillosamente amable y se había ofrecido en monitorear el embarazo de Bella en cuanto comenzará a avanzar. También conoció a Japer, el esposo de Alice, y a Emmet y Rosalie. Emmet era el hermano mayor de Alice y Rosalie su esposa. El muchacho era bastante amable y algo divertido, pero Rosalie era otra cosa. Ella parecía no sentir agrado hacia ella (Bella).

Los Cullen le dieron la bienvenida y una vez más le dijeron que cualquier cosa que necesitara, que sólo los llamara y ellos la ayudarían…

…Bella se dijo a sí misma que aunque estuviera moribunda, jamás los llamaría. Ya demasiado habían hecho ellos.

Aun con sus ojos cerrados, pero incapaz de dormirse, Bella se movió dos veces más, tratando de olvidar la imagen de un colérico Aro. ¿A quién mandaría para que la matara? ¿Alec? ¿Felix? ¿Jane? ¿O él mismo? Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al tan sólo pensar en la cara sádica de Aro.

Pero no sólo era eso lo que la incomodaba, había algo más. Ella se sentía observada. Aun con sus ojos cerrados, ella sentía ese estremecimiento que se percibe cuando alguien observa a uno. Bella se movió una vez más y esta vez abrió sus ojos y observó hacia la ventana.

Ahogó un grito al ver la figura de un hombre allí, observando desde el exterior de la ventana. La figura se sobresaltó cuando ella saltó de la cama y prendió la luz. Bella no sabía si ella era estúpida o demasiado valiente, pero ella salió de la casa a encontrarse con el individuo, pero este, tan pronto la vio, salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa de los Cullen.

— ¡Oye!— gritó ella, quedándose en medio de la oscuridad del jardín. Ya no había rastro del sujeto. — ¿Qué demonios?— murmuró, antes de entrar a la casa una vez más y dirigirse a su habitación, no sin antes correr las cortinas de la ventana y apagar la luz. Con la imagen del sujeto desconoció corriendo hacia la casa de los Cullen en mente, se quedó dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS: Es un AU, que contiene OOC. Todos los personajes son humanos. **

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, a mí sólo me pertenece el trama de este fic.**

* * *

**II**

La melodía de un piano se escuchaba a través de toda la casa. No era una pieza magistral, pero aun así era lo suficientemente buena como para captar la atención de Esme, Alice y Emmet. Desde hacían dos años, el sonido del piano no se escuchaba en la casa y eso provocó que Esme sonriera complacida y de que Alice subiera corriendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de dónde provenía la música…

…pero antes de que ella lograra entrar a la habitación, la melodía se desentonó y se perdió, dejando al final un estruendoso ruido. — ¡Mierda!— escuchó gruñir a su hermano mientras tocaba todas las teclas del piano a la vez. Alice suspiró cansada. Siempre culminaba de la misma manera.

—Edward…— la joven Cullen entró a la habitación en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Su hermano estaba sentado frente al piano, con su cabeza recostada sobre el teclado y esto era el causante de que un incesante ruidillo fuera la melodía de fondo. —Algún día volverá, sólo debes esperar al momento adecuado. — comentó Alice, acercándose a su hermano y acariciando sus hombros con suavidad.

—Ya es un caso perdido, Alice. — fue la corta y dura respuesta de su hermano. La voz de él mostraba su profunda desilusión… él ya no era el mismo.

Edward nunca había sido el tipo de chico como su hermano mayor Emmet. Él no era de esos que se la pasaba bromeando o saliendo con chicas. De hecho, él era bastante reservado, pero aun siendo de esa forma, Edward sonreía y sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Él era considerado desde muy pequeño como un genio compositor de melodías y tocaba el piano como los ángeles. Con sólo quince años, ya había compuesto una ópera y había colaborado con la banda sinfónica de Seattle. Él tenía un futuro brillante, demasiado brillante. Todos los días, el sonido del piano podía escucharse por toda la casa, aparte de encontrarse hojas de papel sueltas con notas musicales por doquier. Pero desde hacían dos años, él había perdido su musa, su inspiración.

Nadie sabía el por qué, ni siquiera él mismo, pero la cosa era que él había perdido esa increíble habilidad para componer hermosas melodías. Por más que tratase de tocar el piano, siempre culminaba de la misma manera. Frustrado y desilusionado. Su padre conocía un psicólogo en Seattle y él, a regañadientes, había acudido a una cita. _"Es algo temporal, simplemente has perdido la inspiración, pero regresará pronto" _eso había dicho el psicólogo...

…y eso había sido hacía un año y medio.

—No, Edward, no pienses eso— suplicó Alice en un hilo de voz —incluso a los escritores les ocurre… es un bloqueo momentáneo. ..—

—Alice, no es un bloqueo momentáneo. Llevó dos años sin poder componer ni siquiera una mísera melodía. Esto no es un bloqueo momentáneo, tampoco es un bloqueo de escritor…—Edward suspiró y apretó con sus dedos el hueso de su nariz —he perdido mi inspiración y es muy difícil de volver a recuperarla. No tengo motivos…—

— ¡Por supuesto que tienes motivos, Edward!— chilló indignada Alice, caminando hasta detenerse frente a él. Los ojos verdes de Edward la observaban con curiosidad, mientras que una de sus cejas se arqueaba. Su cabello castaño estaba revuelto, y él lo revolcó más al llevar una de sus manos a su cabeza. —Nos tienes a nosotros. ¿Acaso no somos una motivación?— cuestionó Alice, con cierto toque de dolor en su voz.

Por supuesto que su familia era una gran fuente de motivación. Él, al comienzo, lo había hecho todo por ellos, por ver sus caras llenas de orgullo tan pronto él comenzaba a tocar una pieza en medio de un teatro, pero ahora… ahora ni siquiera imaginarse sus caras llenas de orgullo provocaban que sintiera esa emoción o deseos de tocar.

Ya nada le inspiraba.

—Alice, ustedes siempre serán los principales motivos por los cuales toco, es sólo que…— ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Qué su vida ya no tenía un sentido? ¿Qué se sentía solo? Probablemente lo catalogarían como un suicida y culminara yendo todos los días a terapia de grupo. —… es sólo que el tiempo pasa y todo cambia, Alice. Lo que antes era mi motivo de inspiración, ya no lo es. — él esperaba que ella no se sintiera mal, pero esa era la dura realidad. Ya él no era un chiquillo de diecisiete años con deseos de tocar melodías y ver los rostros de orgullo de su familia. Él ya tenía veintiocho años y ni siquiera había podido mantener una relación amorosa duradera. —Quizás ya es tiempo de que deje de esperanzarme con ello. Quizás el destino no quiere que esto continúe, ¿no crees?— Alice suspiró cansinamente, antes de sentarse a su lado y recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—No lo sé, Ed, no lo sé—

xxXxXxXx

conversación con Emmet, mas sobre la vida de Edward

Emmet sonrió burlonamente en cuanto encontró a su hermano en medio del jardín. Edward tenía sus audífonos puestos y con un libro de poesía entre sus manos. Aunque ya no fuera un niño, Edward continuaba siendo el mismo.

Claro, había sus diferencias. En aquel entonces, Edward era pequeño, delgaducho y con un aspecto casi… ¿enfermizo? Sí, probablemente ese fuera el adjetivo perfecto. Su hermano siempre fue tranquilo, en la escuela se la pasaba en la biblioteca, memorizándose poemas de Pablo Neruda, leyéndose a Shakespeare o componiendo nuevas piezas musicales. Los dos eran extremadamente diferentes. Él, por su parte, había sido el chico popular de la escuela. Le gustaba salir con chicas, jugar futbol e ir a fiestas, pero aunque eran muy diferentes entre sí, Edward y él siempre habían sido muy cercanos. Edward lo ayudaba con las tareas, él lo ayudaba a espabilarse con las chicas y los chicos problemas. Eran un gran equipo.

Emmet le lanzó la pelota de futbol a Edward, pegándole en el estomago. —Mierda— se quejó Edward, recuperando el aliento debido al gran golpe que había recibido. Se encontró a Emmet, en medio del jardín, muerto de risa. —Hijo de…— se mordió la lengua. Su madre era demasiado buena como para merecer tal insulto.

—Fuera de condición, ¿ehh? ¿Y así piensas encontrar una chica?— cuestionó Emmet, con una sonrisa burlona. Edward lo fulminó con la mirada y recogió el libro de poemas que había estado leyendo.

—Si tú pudiste encontrar a Rosie, yo tengo posibilidades, ¿no?— comentó Edward, fingiendo desinterés. Emmet negó la cabeza.

—Un golpe bajo, Ed, ese fue un golpe bajo— bromeó, tomando una vez más el balón. Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, antes de que Emmet lo quebrantara. —Iré a escalar mañana y quiero que me acompañes. Ya mande a pedir el equipo en la tienda de los Newton. —

—Emmet, ni siquiera te dignaste en preguntarme primero. — señaló Edward. Emmet se encogió de hombros. — ¿Y si me hubiera negado?— le preguntó.

—Acabas de admitir que irás, Ed, ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por una suposición?— Emmet jamás cambiaría. Para Edward (bah, para que mentir, para todos los Cullen) Emmet no aparentaba tener treinta y dos años, él era demasiado juvenil, despreocupado, alegre… parecía un adolescente con hormonas revueltas. —Además, podrías inspirarte observando las montañas y la naturaleza, ¿no crees?— esta vez, no había rastro alguno de diversión o burla. Emmet hablaba seriamente.

A Edward le sorprendió que su hermano se sintiera tan preocupado por él. Emmet no era de esos chicos que sabían cómo hablar cuando a emociones se trataba. Él era pura fuerza bruta, aparte de ser listo y astuto, pero en cuanto a emociones se refería, él era un asco. Sólo bastaba con recordar el día en que Alice había descubierto que su perro estaba muerto. Nadie podía consolar a la dulce chica y la "genial" idea de Emmet fue decirle, a una niña de cinco años, que su perro había muerto sin dolor, por que el puma que lo había matado le había roto el cuello de un solo golpe. Alice estuvo dos semanas teniendo pesadillas al respecto. Por eso le sorprendía el que él, por su propio pensamiento, estuviera interesado en su bienestar.

Edward sabía que un viaje a las montañas a escalar no era la solución. Realmente no había solución, pero él no iba a decirle eso a Emmet, quien trataba de motivarlo. —Claro, quizás eso sea de ayuda…—

xXxXxXx

Edward arqueó una ceja cuando escuchó a Rose y Alice platicar sobre una tal "Bella Swan". Por lo que podía escuchar, la chica no era del agrado de Rosalie, y eso no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. La esposa de Emmet siempre había sido un tanto arisca con las personas, y si lograbas caerle bien desde el comienzo, entonces debías sentirte como el ser más afortunado del planeta, porque de diez personas, probablemente uno fuera el único que le agradaría.

—Es que no entiendo cómo diablos se te ocurrió meter en esta casa a una completa extraña. — chilló indignada Rosalie, caminando de un lado a otro del salón. Edward observó a su hermana embozar una mueca, antes de negar la cabeza. Alice estaba sentada en el suelo, con todos sus dibujos de diseños de vestidos sobre la mesa. Su pequeña hermana era muy buena dibujante, además de tener un gran gusto hacia la moda. A nadie le sorprendió que ella fuera admitida como diseñadora en un _atelier _reconocido en Seattle.

—No me sorprende en lo más mínimo el hecho de que no te agrade. Prácticamente odias el mundo,_ Rosie_— bromeó Alice, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la esposa de su hermano mayor. —De todas formas, ella no vive dentro de la casa, sino que tiene rentado el apartamento del jardín. Y son dos cosas completamente diferentes. — le explicó por undécima vez en esa noche. Cuando a Rosalie le daba con un tema… digamos que podía llegar al punto de hartar a una persona.

Rosalie era una despampanante rubia, aspirante a modelo, que se había cruzado en la vida de Emmet. ¿Cómo? Nadie lo sabía. ¿Por qué una chica como ella, inteligente y hermosa (aparte de chillona, regañona y arrogante) se había enamorado de Emmet? Ese era otro misterio para el universo. Los dos eran diferentes, pero aun en sus diferencias, eran una pareja sólida, que confiaban el uno para el otro y aunque ella no fuera la chica más amable del mundo, si hacia feliz a Emmet, pues era bienvenida a la familia.

—Es una completa extraña. No la conoces— le atajó Rose, cruzándose de brazos. Alice ya comenzaba a hartarse. ¿Acaso iba a estar toda la noche de esa forma? El único pretexto de Rosalie era: _"es una extraña, no la conoces". _

— ¿Y desde cuando debes ser íntimo amigo del inquilino? Que yo sepa, sólo debes conocer su nombre y por lo mucho, saber de dónde viene. — Edward sonrió de lado al escuchar el gruñido furioso de Rose, antes de que dijera algo entre dientes y se fuera de la sala de estar. Fue tanta su molestia, que ella ni siquiera se percató de que él estaba allí, por lo que siguió caminando con sus puños apretados y mascullando alguna que otra maldición entre dientes. —No sabía que tu nuevo pasatiempo era escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Edward— fue el saludo que le dio Alice tan pronto él entró a la sala de estar. Su pequeña hermana tenía una sonrisa burlona, a lo que él respondió con otra igual.

—Has molestos muchísimo a Rosalie— comentó, volteándose a ver la puerta por donde minutos antes la esposa de su hermano mayor había salido. —Probablemente no vuelva a hablarte—

—Nah, eso se le irá en cuanto le regalé un vestido de la última colección del _atelier_— los dos chicos rieron por lo bajo. —Emmet me dijo que irás mañana a escalar junto a él. Ya les hice el favor de traerle el equipo— comentó Alice, pintando desinteresadamente uno de sus dibujos. Edward la conocía demasiado bien como para saber en ese instante que ella estaba ocultando algo.

—Huh— murmuró, para luego sentarse en una de las sillas, en espera de que su hermana dijera algo. Alice era reconocida no sólo por ser sumamente dulce, sino por ser un tanto… chismosa. Ella no podía guardar un secreto, sentía tanta tentación de contárselo a los demás, que prácticamente tenía que hacer un esfuerzo masivo para no faltar a la confianza de las personas. Aparte de también ser conocida por su deseo de ayudar al mundo. _"Nunca cambias, pequeña Alice" _

Alice, como él había previsto, sólo pudo contener el silencio unos dos o tres minutos, luego dejo caer sus lápices a colores y se volteó hacia él. —Hayunanuevainquilinayes hermosa, ímida,perocreoqueesporquenonoscono ce, peroteencantara,lojuro—dijo de forma rápida y llena de entusiasmo. Edward arqueó sus cejas, tratando de descifrar el mensaje.

dijo de forma rápida y llena de entusiasmo. Edward arqueó sus cejas, tratando de descifrar el mensaje.

—Lo siento Alice, pero deberás repetir el mensaje, sólo que más despacio, ¿quieres?— lo único que había podido entender era lo de una nueva inquilina.

Alice asintió y respiró hondo, antes de comenzar de forma normal. —Hay una nueva inquilina y es hermosa, Edward. Es un tanto callada y tímida, pero creo que es porque no nos conoce, pero te encantara, lo juro— cuando se ponía nerviosa o demasiado entusiasmada, hablaba de forma rápida y nadie podía entenderle. Emmet, cruelmente, solía decirle que parecía un duende en cocaína

—Y por eso peleaba Rose, ¿cierto?— Alice asintió. — ¿Y todos aceptaron que ella viva en el apartamento del jardín excepto Rose?— una vez más Alice asintió. —Entiendo. — fue su única respuesta.

— ¿Sólo eso? ¿No quieres ir a verla?— cuestionó Alice, visiblemente preocupada.

— ¿Por qué debería verla?— preguntó Edward.

— ¡Para conocerla!— Edward entrecerró sus ojos y negó la cabeza. Alice y sus historias de amor. En más de una ocasión lo había hecho ir a citas a ciegas con chicas. Siempre terminaba de la misma manera, las chicas se aburrían de él, por ser un chico demasiado clásico.

—Alice, no comencemos, ¿quieres?— la chica colocó los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Acaso no quieres casarte algún día?

—Claro, pero resulta ser que todas las chicas que eliges para mí, se aburren y huyen. No puedo obligarlas, Alice. Y de todas formas, ya son las nueve de la noche, así que me retiro—

xXxXxXx

Ah joder. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que hacerle caso a Alice? Se suponía que él debía estar en su habitación, leyendo algún libro o escuchando a Mozart, no en medio del jardín, caminando de forma silenciosa para acercarse al apartamento del jardín.

Parecía un maldito ladrón.

Pero siempre ocurría lo mismo. Alice tenía un don para llamar la atención increíble. Por más que se dijera a sí mismo que no le haría caso a sus palabras, siempre culminaba de la misma manera. Haciéndole caso a Alice.

Bueno, técnicamente él no le estaba haciendo caso a Alice. Él no iba a saludar a la chica, él sólo curiosearía por la ventana. Como un maldito degenerado.

Se acercó lentamente a la ventana de la habitación principal del pequeño apartamento y encontró a una chica durmiendo. La cama estaba tan cerca a la ventana, que él podía ver con facilidad los rasgos de ella. Poseía una cabellera corta y castaña, tenía la piel bastante pálida y era delgada.

Bien, físicamente, era atrayente, así que Alice tenía un punto.

Ella… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Elle? ¿Ella? ¿Bella? ¡Ese! Bella era bonita, al menos desde donde la veía. Dormía pacíficamente y él estaba allí, como si de un pervertido se tratase, observándola atentamente.

Mientras él la observaba, ella abrió los ojos y se le quedó observando adormilada, antes de ahogar un grito y saltar de la cama. Edward se sobresaltó y salió corriendo de allí.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda…" _se decía a sí mismo en cuanto cruzó el pequeño jardín del apartamento.

— ¡Oye!— la escuchó gritar. ¿Ella había salido? Oh, demonios. Probablemente lo denunciara y lo señalaran como un enfermo sexual. Dios, santo. Ahora sí que estaba jodido. No se detuvo ni siquiera por un instante. Llegó rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Esa había sido la experiencia más demente de su vida. Aquella chica lo había descubierto observándola… qué diablos.

Edward observó por unos instantes el piano y las hojas de papel que había sobre este. Las imágenes de esa chica durmiendo y de cómo sus ojos se abrieron suavemente para encontrarse con los de él, le provocaron una emoción nunca antes sentida.

Esa noche, ninguno de los Cullen pudo dormir. Una pieza musical había invadido la casa.

* * *

N/A: Gracias a **Bellaliz** por su review. {Sólo público cuando las ideas llegan a mi mente, asi que creo que será espontaneo^^}

Por favor, dejen reviews, ¡me gustaría saber que opinan de este fic!

Gracias!


End file.
